


The Sound Of Music

by Rocket_ships



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 21:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocket_ships/pseuds/Rocket_ships
Summary: Keith hears music unlike anything he's ever heard before.





	The Sound Of Music

Keith hated this. Every time Pidge dragged him shopping, and after only a half hour would pass before his legs feel like lead. At least they were only shopping for games, but it was still shopping. It was still a lot of standing around, taking things off their shelves before putting it back.

After a couple of hours like that, he was ready to go home. He wanted nothing more to take off his jacket, flop on the bed, curl up and go to sleep. He was just about to drop in the middle of the store—and then he heard it. Music being played from what sounded like a ukulele. The instrument that he usually found teens playing as badly as they sung. But this sound was different. It was played as if the player behind it was a professional who'd been playing since he came from the womb.

He turned away from Pidge, finally ignoring her, and followed his ears to the sound. Soon, he began to hear a voice singing along. A voice so beautiful it swept him right off his feet. The voice was getting closer, and now it was forming words.

Oh, god, the words. It wasn't like any song he's ever heard before. As if the way he was playing the instrument, the way his voice moved, the words that his voice formed we're specific to him, and him only.

He was almost running now, his feet wanting more than anything to reach the destination he was so desperately looking for.

Then the music stopped. His feet skidded to a stop. He waited for a minute, which turned to 10, then turned to 20. He felt his heart drop all the way to the inner core of the Earth. He had come so far looking for that music, he couldn't stop now. Except, how could he find it now that it was gone?

He decided to give it a rest. He turned to go find Pidge, except he realized he didn't know where he was at all.

Dejected, he sat on the nearest bench, and without knowing how tired he was, he closed his eyes before drifting off.

* * *

 

“There you are!” He heard a voice that sounded far from him, almost in another reality. He decided to ignore it, almost drifting off to his peaceful sleep, before he a felt slight tugging on his shoulder.

He thought he could just ignore that too, until the slight tugging turned into agressive pushing and pulling.

“wAKE UP YOU ASSHAT. YOU'RE CAUSING A SCENE!”

Groggy, he sat up and opened his eyes. The only thing he recognized was Pidge, who was standing in front of him looking pissed.

“Where are we?” Keith asked.

“Wow, easily gets lost AND forgetful. Why am I friends with you again?”

“Because I always beat you on every game you buy?”

“Hardy har har. Just get up off your ass. It's getting dark and I wanna go home.” They started walking the other direction.

Now that he thought about it, the sun was setting and there was a lot less people out. He listened for a second. No music either.

“You coming or not?” Pidge was way down the walkway now, calling after him and looking very tired. He jogged to catch up with them.

“Where'd you even go?” They asked when they were in Keith's truck.

“Was looking for someone.” Keith said lazily. He didn't want to give her the full details, afraid she might laugh.

“Geez, at least tell me first. I thought you finally got abducted by aliens or something.” Pidge reclined the passenger's seat and put her feet on the dashboard.

“Yeah, well too bad for you, I'm still here.” He said while shooing her feet off the dashboard.

* * *

 

Keith sat up in bed. It was 4 in the morning, and he had gotten no sleep whatsoever. Ever since that day at the outlets, he had trouble falling asleep and the music was always on his mind.

He sighed. Usually, he could just play the drums or his guitar to clear his head, but he felt stuck with that, too. He had even tried to mirror the way the Mystery Musician had played, but he could never find out how.

He laid back down, even though he was sure he couldn't fall asleep. It was a full hour, Keith was sure, before he finally felt his eyelids close to darkness.

* * *

 

His eyes opened to sunlight streaming through the door. He looked at his clock. 12:02, it read, about the same time he heard the music at the outlets.

It was the first time he dreamed since he was eight, he thought. He had dreamed that the music had lifted him off his feet, giving him a feeling that he hadn't felt since he started playing for his brother's band. Though, after a few years of playing, the feeling had dulled and he'd forgotten what it felt like. Until that day.

“Fuck it.” He finally said, and whipped out his phone to call Pidge.

* * *

 

There he was, at the same place, hoping to hear the same music again, except Pidge was at his side this time.

When he'd called them this morning, they demanded why he'd found such a sudden interest in shopping, whereas he's always hated it before.

“So... Music? You know that a bunch of people come here to play to earn some side cash, right? He could be anywhere.” Pidge said while surveying the area.

“Yeah,” Keith said, finally realizing that finding one out of hundreds just might be hopeless. “Except his music is different. It's... Beau- Amaz- just- you'll know when you hear it. Trust me.”

“Whatever you say...” Pidge trailed off.

After a while of walking, they finally arrived to the place that Keith had stopped his search the other day, but he couldn't hear the music.

“I don't get it,” Pidge said. “Should we be hearing something, or..?”

“Just wait, and hopefully he's here today.” Keith said, doubt seeping into his thoughts.

They sat down on the bench for a while before he heard it again. It was later in the day than the last time he played, but it didn't matter. All that mattered to him was that he found the Mystery Musician.

“There it is. That's him.” He said, turning to Pidge.

“Wow, I guess you were right. His music IS different.” They said in awe.

“Well, let's hurry, I want to actually find him this time.” He said before grabbing Pidge's wrist and dragging them toward the sound.

They turned the corner, almost tripping over an empty cage, before rounding another corner and hearing the sweet sound, louder than ever.

When they stopped, Pidge was panting, yet Keith had barely broken a sweat.

“Might.. I... remind you.., I'm not in... in any sports??” They said between breaths.

Keith wasn't listening to them though, instead he was focused on the sound, looking for its player.

Then, he saw him. A tall, lanky, Cuban boy with short, curly brown hair that couldn't have been older than him. He stared for a heartbeat longer, before realizing one striking thing: he was playing with his eyes closed. That was something even he couldn't do, even if he'd been playing for a few years already.

“Damn...” Pidge said. Keith had forgotten she was there completely and almost jumped out of his shoes. “I know I'm not straight, but, I think even I can say that he's a bit...” They stopped, searching for the right word.

“Hot?” Keith finished.

“I guess?” Pidge wondered. “So, are you going to talk to him, or are you going to stand and stare for another hour?”

He thought for a bit. He hadn't thought that far. At first, all he wanted was to see who was playing the music, but now, seeing what he looked like... He started to want to chicken out.

“I think... I'm gonna go home.” He started to turn and walk in the opposite direction, until Pidge grabbed him by the wrist.

“Nnnnnope,” they said, popping the “P” loudly with their lips. “You made me come all this way just for him, you are NOT leaving now.”

“But...” Pidge turned him toward the boy and pushed him in his direction. “Fine.” He sighed.

* * *

 

He slowly walked toward the boy, his feet weighing him down like blocks of concrete. He wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans before tapping Mystery Boy on the shoulder.

He opened his eyes and looked up at Keith. “Can I help you?”

The breath caught in Keith's chest. His eyes were a striking blue, and in them he saw the sky, the ocean, and bright stars lighting up the night sky all in one pair of eyes.

“Um, are you okay?” Mystery Boy's melodic voice pulled him away from his thoughts. He hoped he wasn't blushing as hard as he felt he was.

“I- uh- I heard your music, and I really, really like how it sounded. I'm K-keith, by the way.”

“Well, K-keith, nice to meet you. The name's Lance.” Lance held his hand up for him to shake, and Keith took it, hoping his palms weren't sweaty again.

Thankfully, Keith started to find his voice again. “I actually play in a band, and I've never heard someone play quite like you do.” Keith mustered.

“Nice. I've been told that a lot, actually. That I have a unique style, that is.” Lance said. Was he blushing? Maybe it was just his imagination playing tricks on him.

“You do. It's nice.” Keith stopped knowing what to say, the sound of his stomach doing flips overpowering his words.

Lance, sensing the awkwardness, hurried to jot something down on a peice of paper. “Well, Mullet Man, here's my number. Maybe we could talk about music and other stuff?”

“Yeah, okay. Will do.” He put the paper carefully into his pocket as if the ink might rub off if he wasn't careful.

“See you around?” Lance asked.

“Yeah, see you.” Keith began to walk away.

* * *

 

When he got back to Pidge, he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

“How'd it go?” Pidge said, one of their eyebrows raised.

“I think I almost died and met god.” Keith said.

“From the look of it, I could've sworn you were already there.” Pidge said before snickering.

They began to walk out of the outlets, until Keith stopped in his tracks, realizing something.

“What?”

“I... think he just called me Mullet Man.” Keith said incrediously.

”Pfffffttt wHAT??” They laughed so hard people started to stare. “Mullet Man????” One second and they were already on the floor with tears in their eyes.

“Sh-shut it. People are starting.”

“B-but, Mullet Man. How??” They said before laughing again.

“I'm leaving you.” He began to walk off in the opposite direction.

“Wait! You're my only ride home..... mullet man.”

Keith groaned loudly and finally walked away.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I shot this chapter out of my ass in a couple of hours, so if anything seems off about the writing, sorry.


End file.
